The New Girls on Campus
by Emmi82
Summary: Two girls transfer to Troy's college, and of course some chaos will ensue. Total Troyella.
1. The Surprise

**New Girls On Campus**

**The Surprise**

**Rating: Teen**

Troy walked out of the gym at Syracuse University, with the rest of the team in tow. They had just played an awesome game, kicked USC's butt, 70-50. Of course, Troy the captain, scored 30 of the teams points. The team was laughing and talking about the game.

"Guys we need to celebrate," Greg said.

"Yeah, seriously, how about it captain," Jeff added.

"Ummm, I dunno, I am kinda tired," Troy said sarcastically and they all rolled their eyes, "Guys I am kidding of course we are going to celebrate." They all laughed and Troy high-fived his best friend and roommate, Matt.

Troy looked up and saw a beautiful girl leaning against a car, talking on her phone. He looked at her, smiled and shook his head. She hung up the phone and laughed. She ran over to him and jumped up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She passionately kissed him. The rest of the team ducked their heads trying not to look at the couple making out.

"Nice game tonight, hun," she said pulling away.

"Thanks babe, but I thought you weren't coming," he replied.

"Yeah, well I lied," she laughed.

"You are terrible," he replied.

"I know," she said flirtatiously and kissed him again.

**Please R&R…I know it is short but I wanted to leave it at a sort of cliffhanger. Next time you will find out who the girl is. **


	2. His Girl

**New Girls on Campus**

**His Girl**

**Rating: Teen**

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters!**

She pulled away and looked over his shoulder to the team standing behind him.

"Hi boys," she said.

"Hi Gabi," they mumbled.

"Nice game," she replied.

"Thanks," they all mumbled back. Troy just laughed at them

A lot of the guys on the team had girlfriends, but they liked to jokingly torture Troy for his long-distance relationship and how he was so obsessed with her. He was the hottest thing on campus and could have a different girl every night, but he always stayed faithful to her, which in the end they really respected. She went to NYU and liked it, but she liked being with the people at Syracuse much more, she was going to transfer there but hadn't told anybody yet, including Troy. They all liked her a lot, whenever she was there she would hang out with the team and a few of their girlfriends. It was pretty much the girlfriends of the starting five that would hang out together, Claire, Gregs girlfriend; Jessica, who was dating Matt; Katie who was with Jeff, and Amanda who was with Mike.

"So boys what are tonight's plans," she said, knowing that after they won a game they always went out to celebrate.

"Well we had actually made plans on going to a strip club, sorry Gabs," Greg said. She gave Troy a look who hit Greg.

"Dude! You weren't supposed to tell her that! That was supposed to be between the team," he said jokingly and everyone laughed.

"Really, is there something I should know Troy," she said sarcastically.

"No, nothing at all," he replied and they all laughed.

"No, we are going to the bar on 8th street," Jeff said.

"Damnit! I wanted to go to the strip club," Gabriella whined. The whole team gave her a look.

"Seriously, I here these days you are allowed to get up on the pole, Greg, Matt, Jeff, Mike, call the girls, they will want to come," she said completely serious. They all looked at her like she was crazy. She gave them a 'what are you waiting for look,' so they shrugged and pulled out their cell phones and started dialing.

"Boys put your phones away! Why in the hell do you think the five of us girls, would want to go to a strip club let alone dance on a pole!" she exclaimed. Embarrassed for falling for Gabriella's trick they all put their cell phones away. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

All the boys walked to their cars, to go back to the dorms before going out. Before Gabi got into Troy's car she said to the rest of the team,

"If any of you come to the bar in those stupid ass orange warm ups, you are so dead."

Troy laughed and she smiled. "Damn, she doesn't even go to this school and she controls us," Matt said looking at Jeff.

"Yep," Jeff replied and they got in the car.

Gabriella got into Troy's Escalade, a car given to him by the school so he would play for them. Yeah it was illegal but every school did it, and it was an awesome car so Troy took it.

"So babe, why did you surprise me this time?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you play when I am not there," she said smiling and he gave her a confused look.

"Well I don't know if you are really good, or if you are just showing off for me," she continued.

He laughed, "pretty much both," he replied. They got out of the car and walked up to his room.

"Troy I have a question," she asked seriously.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What would you say if I said that I wanted to transfer here," she asked.

"I would say it would be amazing, but don't transfer just because of me, you have wanted to go to NYU all your life, I thought you loved it, I mean that is the reason I was okay with you going to a different school than me," he replied.

"Yeah I know I have wanted to go there for a long time, but I really don't love it anymore. I mean every kids parents are a producer or director or entertainment executive, or from some rich-town, and then I am the girl from Albuquerque, and the classes, they aren't what I expected it to be, its to progressive for me," she explained.

"Well you seem like it is what you want to do, so do it, and it will make my life 100 times better," he replied smiling.

"Good, cause I am coming next semester," she said smiling.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed and she laughed, "Why didn't you tell me this before!"

"Because, I didn't want to jinx it," she replied still laughing.

"Where are you going to live?" he asked still in shock, "next semester is in 2 months."

"With Claire and Jessica," she replied, "you are happy right."

"I am ecstatic! But really really shocked! What are you going to study?"

"I auditioned for the musical theater program and got a full scholarship, I was kind of sick being stuck in the science school while I really wanted to be at Tisch (the Drama School at NYU)," she smiled.

"You already auditioned, this is so confusing," he said and she laughed.

"I was here one weekend and you were at practice," she replied and they both laughed.

"What did you sing?"

"They only wanted me to sing a few bars so 'Breaking Free'" she said and smiled and he smiled back.

"Well no wonder you got in," he replied, "Wait did you say you were staying with Claire and Jessica?" She nodded.

"So you told them and not your boyfriend," he said.

"Well I didn't want to tell you and not get in but I wanted to make sure I had a place to stay if I did," she replied.

"Well that makes sense," he said, "Wow"

"Are you sure it is ok," she said self-consciously.

"Ok? Gabi, I wouldn't have it any other way. I just care about you and was scared you were giving up some thing you wanted for forever just to be with me," Troy responded.

"Hey don't flatter yourself too much," she said giving him a look. They both laughed.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too" she responded.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter up soon.**


	3. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

**The New Girls on Campus**

**Boyfriends and Girlfriends**

**Rating: Teen**

Gabi and Troy walked into the bar and saw the whole crew at a table laughing, drinking and chatting. Gabriella walked over to Claire who was sitting at the table talking to Jessica. She was close with all the girlfriends of the rest of the starting 5, but she was closest to Claire and Jessica. They were beautiful and the girls everybody loved to hate. Gabriella was there so much that she was also known around campus, for she was beautiful girlfriend of Troy Bolton. What they didn't know is that the girls were so down to earth and it was the girlfriends who controlled the boys. She walked snuck up behind Claire and grabbed her shoulders

"Ahhh!" Claire jumped and screamed and everybody laughed. Then she turned around to see Gabriella standing there. "Oh my God! Gabs what are you doing here!" she squealed.

"I wanted to surprise Troy," she said laughing.

"Of course you did," Claire replied. Gabriella sat next to Claire and Troy sat next to her. Troy and Gabriella sat across from Jessica and Matt, and Greg was sitting next to Claire.

"Did you tell him," Jessica said to Gabriella.

"Yes I did," she responded.

"What do you think," Claire said.

"I think that I have never been so happy, but the three of you living together is a very scary thought," Troy replied smiling.

"Wait," Matt said, "who is living with Claire and Jess?"

Troy and the girls looked at him like he was crazy, "Gabriella dumbass," Claire said.

"Wait, you are transferring here," he said and she smiled and nodded, "sweet."

"So you are telling me that we now have to watch you and Gab make out 7 days a week," Greg said.

"Yep," Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"And you are living with Claire and Jessica?" Greg said with a confused look on his face and she nodded.

"Wow that is a disaster in the making," Greg scoffed.

"Why!" the three girls said in unison and the other two boys laughed.

"Because the only things you three are capable of is partying, shopping, and eating," Matt replied.

"What!" the three girls said in unison. They boys laughed and their girlfriends hit them.

"We do our school work!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Ok, Gabriella does her school work," Matt said. Gabriella and the boys laughed. Even though they didn't go to the same school as her they all knew she was a genius.

"And you of all people should be talking," Claire shot back.

"What? We do our work!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," Gabriella said, "Going to class does not count as doing work."

"It is not our fault that the athletic department pays people to do our work (A/N: Some schools actually do that for athletes)," Greg said.

"Uh huh," the three girls said in unison.

"It isn't!" Troy exclaimed, "For some reason they want us focusing on basketball and basketball only." The three girls gave him a look.

"And are beautiful girlfriends," he said trying to save himself.

"Nice try," Gabriella said, "Yeah and what is it with all we do is eat, it makes us sound fat." That was another thing why every girl wanted to be them. They ate everything and didn't gain a pound. "Yeah," Jessica and Claire said.

"I swear to god if we hear another thing about you three being fat we are breaking up with you," Greg said. They all looked at Greg then Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Is that true," she said in a mocking manner.

"I am just going to sit here and eat," he said. She grabbed one of his fries and he gave her a look. "And remind me why I am happy you are coming here," he said sarcastically.

"Cause you love me," she giggled.

"Oh yeah," he replied and kissed her on the lips.

Matt and Greg groaned and Jessica and Claire hit them.

"Hey guys," Troy said looking down the table at the rest of the team, "Gabi is going to be joining us here next semester." A bunch of "sweets" came from the guys and "yays" from their girlfriends. Gabi just giggled and Troy kissed her on the cheek. Just then a cell phone played Beyonce's "Check Up On It." Without flinching, Gabi, Claire, and Jessica, pulled out their Sidekicks and flipped them open in unison.

"That was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen," Matt said. Troy and Greg laughed and the girls glared at him.

"Its me," Gabriella said putting the phone up to her ear. "Hey Tay! What's up!" Taylor and Gabi were still really close, but they hardly saw each other because Taylor went to UCLA.

"OhmygodGabisheistransferingtoSyracuse," Taylor said in one breath.

"Wow Taylor slow down, what did you say," Gabriella said.

"Ummm Gabi…" Taylor started.

"Spit it out Taylor," she said. Everybody was looking at her confused.

"Sharpay is transferring to Syracuse," Taylor whispered.

"What!" she yelled and everybody jumped.

**Please R&R….Next chapter soon!**


	4. She's Coming

**New Girls On Campus**

**She's Coming**

**Rating: Teen**

"Are you kidding me? How do you know!" Gabriella exclaimed, everybody was looking at her like she was crazy. Sharpay and Ryan had also gone to UCLA so they could get an education while trying to make it in Hollywood.

"I ran into her on campus and she told me that she wants to take a break with the whole acting thing and that she is transferring to Syracuse," Taylor said frantically.

"That is the most bs reason I have ever heard!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Yeah no shit," Taylor replied.

"Uhhh," Gabi groaned, "She is probably majoring in musical theater too."

"Yep," Taylor replied.

"Well there is nothing I can really do about it," Gabriella said, "but thanks for the heads up, miss you,"

"Yeah, miss you too, love ya," Taylor replied.

"Love ya too," Gab said and hung up the phone. Everybody just started at her.

She turned to Troy, "So guess who will be joining us here next semester," she said slamming the phone.

"Who?" he said still confused and a little.

"The one and only Sharpay Evans," she replied.

"What!" he screamed and the rest of the table jumped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Absolutely not," she said.

"Shit! Well at least you are coming," Troy said.

"Yes that will make everything ten times better," she said sarcastically.

"Who the hell is Sharpay?" Matt asked.

"A phsyco bitch who is out to ruin mine and Troy's relationship," Gabriella groaned.

"Half of the girls on this campus are out to ruin your relationship, what is the big deal," Matt replied.

"The big deal is this girl is f-ing insane, me and Troy have been dating for like 4 yrs and she still isn't over it, this is a girl who does not give up," she said to Matt then turned to Troy "why aren't you freaking out over this?"

"Babe, just because I am not yelling doesn't mean I am not freaking out, I despise her as much as you do," he said.

"Ok fine," she lowered her voice, "oh and guess what she is majoring in."

"Musical Theater?"

"100 correct," she replied.

"Well then you can just beat her out again," Troy said.

"Wait this is the girl who tried to destroy your chances of getting into the musical?" Claire said and they nodded.

"What a bitch," Claire said.

"Me beat her out? The only time I did was with you," Gabriella said.

"Sorry hun, it isn't gonna happen, plus she was only good with Rya…oh my god please don't tell me he is coming to," Troy said scared. Gabriella giggled at this. She didn't have a problem with Ryan but him and Troy never really saw eye to eye.

"No, unfortunately just Sharpay," she said.

"Isn't Sharpay the name of like a sad wrinkly dog," Greg said.

"Yes and ironically she is skinny perky and blonde," Gabriella replied.

"Is she hot?" Matt asked and Jessica hit him.

"Sorry," he replied and they all laughed. Gabriella looked at Troy, he knew he obviously couldn't say yes.

"Some people think she is, including herself, but I have never found her very attractive," Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"Well if she is such a bitch, she won't have any friends and in no way can she take you two down by herself," Greg said.

"You don't understand she is the most persuading person you will ever meet. She will use her money to get friends, and as you said she isn't the only one on campus trying to break us up," Troy responded.

"Well she is going to get a hell of a surprise when she sees me on campus," Gabi said, the only thought that kind of made her happy.

"Yeah I want to see that conversation," Troy said, "you know she is going to be fake and nice to you right?"

"Yep," Gabriella responded.

"Well what are you guys going to do?" Claire asked.

Troy shrugged, "I think the only thing we can do is she her how much we love each other," he said looking at Gabriella, but he could see that she was worried. She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

TROY'S ROOM

"Seriously Troy what are we going to do about this?" Gabriella said as they walked into his bedroom.

"I dunno," he sighed sitting down on the bed.

"I mean she interrupts us when we are talking, kissing, or interacting at all," she said fastly pacing back and forth, "she tries to get you alone, she asks you to come over to her house right in front of me…"

"Gabi…"

"…She has tried to kiss you, god she flirts with you like crazy and all of this right in front of me, she asked you to prom when she knew…"

"Gabi!" he exclaimed.

She stopped and just took a deep breath. He motioned for her to come to him, and she walked over and stood between his legs and he held her hands.

"Troy she is flying all the way across the country to be with you," she said quietly.

"I know," he said and she bowed her head, "I know she has done that stuff and truth be told she will probably do some of those things again." He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye.

"I also know that I am madly in love with you," he said and she bowed her head again then looked up at him.

"Yeah, Troy well that is the biggest problem here," she said and walked to the other side of the room running her hand through her hair.

"Gabs why are you so scared of her?" he questioned. At this she started to tear up and she turned towards him.

"You said it yourself, she is the most persuading person ever," she sniffled and looked down again, "She is the one person…" she started crying harder and looked up at him, "who could take the person I love and care about most away from me." She walked over to the dresser and buried her head in her hands. He was actually shocked to hear that she believed this. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Gabi look at me," he said and she turned around. "Since we have met people have been trying to come between us, my dad, half the East High, NYU, and Syracuse student body, even our best friends," Gabriella lightly laughed at the fact that Chad and Taylor had once tried to split them up, "and I know it has been hard, but no one has ever succeeded and no one will ever succeed, including Sharpay." He pulled her into a hug and she nodded into his chest. She looked at him and he kissed her lightly.

"I love you, and I always have and always will," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. He kissed her and she pulled away.

"You know, Chad and Taylor were successful for like a day," she said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, and then they realized how stupid they were for ever thinking splitting us up is a good idea," he replied. They laughed before he kissed her again.

**Please R&R….Next Chapter soon…Sharpay arrives!**


	5. Fake Smiles and an Outsiders POV

**The New Girls on Campus**

**Fake Smiles and an Outsiders POV**

**Rating: T**

**(A/N: Italics are Sharpay's thoughts and everything I say about Syracuse University is completely made up and I don't own Sharpay, Troy or Gabriella)**

The break between semesters was over and the second semester was to start on Monday. Of course, that Friday was a huge party to kick off the spring semester. Troy had gone to NYC with Gabriella to get all of her stuff from her dorm at NYU and he helped her move in with Claire and Jessica. Sharpay had arrived at Syracuse from Los Angeles. Troy and Gabriella hadn't seen her yet, but they knew Sharpay never missed a huge party, and they were right.

Troy, Matt, and Greg were just hanging out at the club waiting for their girlfriends to arrive. The girls had to get all dolled up and wanted to make an entrance at the club without their star basketball player boyfriends.

"Why did we let the girls come by themselves?" Greg asked.

"I dunno something like if they are with us no one looks at them they just look at us," Troy responded confused.

"When those three walk into a room every guy in the room stares at them," Matt said.

"Dude, how am I supposed to kn.." Troy said but was interrupted.

"Oh my god! Troy!" a girl said in a high-pitched perky tone. He rolled his eyes and mouthed Sharpay to the guys. He turned around and looked at her,

"Hi Sharpay, what are you doing here," he said uncomfortably.

"I go here now!" she exclaimed.

"Really," he said unhappily but still trying to be nice.

"Yeah, oh my god it is so great that you are here thank god I know some one," she replied.

"Yeah," he said and faked laughed.

Claire, Jessica, and Gabriella walked into the club. All three looked stunning, even though they always did.

"Gabs, who is that girl talking to Troy?" Claire asked.

"Sharpay," she replied angrily.

"You gonna go work your magic?" Jessica asked.

"You bet your ass I am," she replied, "watch and learn my friends." The girls laughed and she walked to Troy.

"We are going to have so much fun…" Sharpay stopped when a girl brushed right by her, not acknowledging her and stood in between her and Troy.

"Hey baby," she said and pulled him in and kissed him passionately, and he certainly didn't mind.

"Ahem," Sharpay cleared her throat. The girl pulled away and turned around still latched on to him.

"Oh my god! Sharpay!" Gabriella said in a fake tone. Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"Gabriella!" she replied also in a fake manner but clearly angry, "I didn't know you went here."

"Yeah, I transferred here, I didn't like NYU, and I wanted to be with Troy," she replied still smiling. Troy stood there amused by the fake conversation the girls were having.

"Oh how sweet," Sharpay said trying as hard as she possibly could to smile, "Well so I guess things haven't changed much since high school."

Gabriella looked up and smiled at Troy and he smiled back, "No they haven't," she said smiling, "Sorry what are you doing here?" she said in a more confused manner.

"She transferred her as well," Troy replied.

"Ohhh, okay, well we will be seeing you then," she said and smiled at Sharpay and then turned to Troy, "Hun, lets go before the girls and the team come looking for us."

"Bye Sharpay!" she said in an evil fake tone and they turned around and walked away. Sharpay just stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

"Since when was I dating such a bitch," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Since another girl tried to steal my man," she replied and saw Sharpay still standing there, so she pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled away and also saw Sharpay out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head and laughed.

"You are so evil," he said.

"I know," she giggled. She turned around and smiled at Sharpay.

"That girl is going down," Sharpay mumbled. Sharpay watched them walk over to the team and their girlfriends, it was true nothing had changed.

SHARPAY'S DORM ROOM

"Hey, I have a question," Sharpay said to her roommate, Catherine.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What is the deal with the basketball players and there girlfriends here?" she asked in a confused and disgusted tone, "like at the club everybody kept staring at them."

"Sit down my friend this might take a while," she replied. Sharpay sat down kind of confused and worried.

"Basketball is Syracuse's pride and joy, therefore the basketball players are like gods…"

"Yeah, I have experienced that before," Sharpay said sarcastically remembering the days at East High.

"Good, so there girlfriends are the hottest things on campus, every girl wants to be them, every guy wants them. The better the player is the hotter the girlfriend gets. Katie, Amanda, Claire, Jessica, and Gabriella are the…"

"Wait?" Sharpay interrupted.

"What?"

"How did you know about Gabriella, she just transferred here," She asked confused.

"How can you not know Gabriella, she would come up here almost every weekend, she is absolutely beautiful, best friends with Claire and Jessica, and most importantly she is Troy Bolton's girlfriend, the guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants," she replied. _Great I am not the only girl on campus who would do anything to be Gabriella._

"Ok…" Sharpay said.

"But what really surprised people, his how they are madly in love with each other. Troy could hook up with a gorgeous girl every night, but he has turned down every single offer he has gotten," she said, hearing this did not make Sharpay happy at all, "and what girl on campus doesn't want to have a guy as gorgeous as him madly in love with her?"

_Are you kidding me! _Sharpay pretended like she wasn't extremely upset about this, "Wait why does it matter that she is best friends with Claire and Jessica?"

"Claire and Jessica are like Paris and Nicky Hilton, when ever they walk into a party people stare. People go to parties just to be seen hanging out with them, and then they took Gabriella under their wing and now she is like that too," Catherine replied.

"It is really like that here?"

"Sadly, it is." she said.

"So guys like that really stay faithful, wow," Sharpay said.

"I know right, but these girls are the ones that control the boys. These are not trophy girlfriends. A lot of people think that they are just using each other, the boys using the girls for their beauty, the girls using the boys for their status but it is completely false. Some of the bench players are complete players, but with the starting five, don't expect them to break up with their girlfriends anytime soon," she said.

"How do you know?" she asked hoping that Catherine would have a bad source.

"My sister dated one of the bench players for a while," she said.

_Damnit!_

"Are these girls nice?" Sharpay asked.

"I have never met them, but they seem nice, and from what I am told they are, especially Gabriella," she replied. _Uhhh, you have got to be kidding me!_

"Wait how did you know about Gabriella," Catherine asked Sharpay.

"Oh, umm, I went to high school with her and Troy," she replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep and nothing has changed," Sharpay replied.

"So they made out every where, really over-protective of each other, hottest couple on campus, madly in love with each other?" she said. _Did you have to remind me?_ Sharpay just nodded.

"Yeah and no one thought they would get together, he was the hot basketball star and she was just a smart scholastic decathlon new-girl," Sharpay replied. _Maybe if I spread around that she is a nerd at heart people will like her less! Sharpay you are a genius!_

"Yeah, I heard she was like a genius." _Damnit! _

"Well I am glad I got all the scoop," Sharpay said smiling.

"Yep, and trust me it will help."

"Why?"

"Just so you don't waste your time trying to get with any of those guys," Catherine said getting up.

"Oh ok," she said sadly.

"Well I am off to bed, goodnight," Catherine said.

"Goodnight," Sharpay replied and walked into her bedroom and flopped on the bed.

_Uhhh how am I going to do this? I did not come all the way here to lose to Gabriella. Well she is still little sweet innocent Gabriella, and I am Ice Queen Sharpay Evans, who never gives up._

**Please R&R…Next up soon!**


	6. The RunIn

**New Girls on Campus**

**The Run-In**

**Rating: Teen**

Gabriella walked into the empty bathroom in the drama department building after her first class. She looked in the mirror and re-applied her lip gloss when she heard the door open. It was Sharpay. Gabi turned to her and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked coldly.

"Well I go to this school," Gabriella replied.

"No, I mean shouldn't you be in the science building?"

"No because I am majoring in musical theater, deal with it."

"Like that is gonna work out," Sharpay scoffed.

"What you think you are gonna beat me out?" Gabriella shot back.

"Yes, cause you won't have your boyfriend to make you look good," she said in a fake caring voice.

"I can be on stage with or without Troy, because I am better then you will ever be," Gabriella actually couldn't believe she was talking like this, "and you are just jealous."

"Me, jealous of you?" Sharpay scoffed.

"Please Sharpay, you haven't starred in a musical since I came along," Gabriella said.

"Yeah but with your stage fright and Troy not there to hold your hand, what are you going to do?"

"I do not have stage fright! As I said before I can be on stage without another guy unlike you."

"What?"

"You really think you can do this without Ryan in your life."

"Yes because soon I will have another man in my life." Sharpay said, walking right up to Gabriella.

"You said before, he is my boyfriend. So stay the hell away from him."

"Gabriella you might have beaten me out for musicals, and you might have Troy now, but we know I am the stronger one here, and that I can take you down."

Gabriella tried as hard as possible to stay tough, because she knew that Sharpay was right. "The only reason you were so strong at East High was because you were queen-bee, you had control over the school, and if you haven't realized it already, I am the one in control now."

Sharpay stepped back and laughed, "People want to bring you down Gabriella, and they will help me, and we both know I will have no trouble convincing them."

"I swear to god Sharpay if I catch you looking at Troy I will make your life a living hell."

"No you won't."

"Really what makes you think that?"

"People here might know the 'life of the party, beautiful Gabi' but I know that deep down you are still sweet and innocent Gabriella. You don't have the guts."

"People change Sharpay, things have changed, but do you know what hasn't?"

"What?"

"The fact that Troy is in love with me, and he will never love you let a lone even like you."

"Well we will just have to see about that."

"No we won't because you won't be talking to him."

"Who says I need to talk to him to get him to fall in love with me?" With that she walked out of the room and whispered to herself "Bring it on Gabi."

Gabriella stood there frozen and just mumbled, "Oh it is so on."

Gabi was sitting at her desk trying to study, but all she could think about was her run-in with Sharpay. _What does she mean she doesn't have to talk to him? Is she just gonna run up and kiss him and see if he likes it? _Right then Troy walked into the room.

"Hey baby what up?" he said walking through the door.

"Oh nothing," she sighed.

"Whats wrong," he asked in a caring manner.

"Nothing, I just had a little run-in with the Ice Queen today," she said turned back to her laptop.

"Oh god how did that go," he asked.

"Well I showed her who's boss," she laughed.

"Yeah, who did it turn out to be?" he said sarcastically and she turned around and glared at him.

"I am really not quite sure yet," she sighed and turned back around. Troy walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He bent down and kissed her neck. A tingling sensation ran through her body as he touched her.

"Baby, I love you more than life itself, don't worry."

"Yeah," she sighed. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"So watcha working on, need any help?" she turned around and gave him an 'are you serious look.'

"Yeah that was a stupid question," he admitted.

"Yeah, well I was getting a head start on my English paper but I can't really focus, so I am going to go back to it later. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing yet, what do you want to do."

"I dunno, I am kind of in the mood to stay in, just cuddle up watch TV."

"Gabriella Montez, staying in?" he said sarcastically, "I don't think I have heard those words since we were in high school."

She just laughed, "Yeah well, I am just kind of tired, not really in the mood, is that okay?"

He knew that it wasn't because she was tired, it was because she was bothered by Sharpay.

"Of course," he said sitting on the bed and then lying down his head propped up against the headboard, "anything my baby wants she gets." She smiled and crawled onto the bed into his arms. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. This is when she was happiest, just lying there with him, but a small tear streamed down her cheek. _What if I end up not being able to do this anymore?_ She quickly wiped it away so he couldn't see, and she just snuggled closer to him.

**Please R&R…I am shaky about this chapter it was hard to write the Sharpay and Gabriella scene without having them kill each other. I am really excited to write that one so it will be coming soon!**


	7. Gabi's Antics

**The New Girls on Campus**

**Gabi's Antics**

**Rating: Teen**

It was the day after Gabriella and Sharpay's conversation, and Claire, Jessica, and Gabi were discussing what to do with it.

"She thinks I don't have the guts to take her down!" Gabriella explained.

"That is perfect!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?" Gabi and Jessica said in unison.

"She doesn't expect you to do anything to her, so when you do she will be so shocked she won't know what to do!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire since when were you so smart!" Jessica exclaimed. Gabriella lightly laughed and Claire just glared at her.

Then Gabriella's smile faded, "but Sharpay has probably already told multiple people about the plan, and so she already had followers, spreading rumors won't work."

"Who said we have to spread rumors?" she responded and Jessica and Gabi looked at her confused. "She is going to be at the game tonight, right?"

"She wouldn't miss it for the world." Gabriella replied.

"Perfect." Claire said with an evil smile on her face.

THE GAME

Tonight the game was crazy. It was one of the biggest games of the year, they were playing their rival, Indiana. The girlfriends of the starters sat in the front row of the student section as always. Amanda and Katie had also been informed of the plan to take Sharpay down. Sharpay sat a few rows above them, she occasionally glared down at the five girls, extremely jealous of all of them. The game was back and forth and the five seconds left Indiana was up by two, and Syracuse had the ball and half court. Matt passed the ball to Greg, who paused for a second before passing it to Troy, who was behind the three point line. Troy shot the ball with .4 seconds left and the buzzer went off. Swish. The team flooded the from the bench as did the students and cheerleaders. They all surrounded Troy but stepped away as Gabriella ran up to him. She jumped up into his arms and kissed him.

"Have I ever told you that you are amazing," she said pulling away.

"Yes and I couldn't have done it without you," he said before putting her down.

"So who is ready to party!" Gabriella screamed and everybody cheered. The celebration on the court died down and everybody went there separate ways to get ready for the party.

"Well babe, I am gonna go back to the locker room," Troy said looking down at his girlfriend.

"Okay, I am going to go back to the room and change."

"You look hot already but whatever," he said and she laughed. He bent down and kissed her.

"Congrats baby." She said before walking away.

"Love you." He replied.

"Love you too." Gabriella walked away and joined Claire and Jessica. They all started walking towards the door, as were Sharpay and Catherine (her roommate). As the three girls passed them, Troy saw Gabriella stick her foot out in front of Sharpay so she would trip. Out of the corner of his eye he then saw Sharpay fall flat on her face and the three girls still walking. Gabriella with a smile on her face and Jessica and Claire laughing. _What?_ _Did Gabriella really just do that?_

Gabriella, Claire, and Jessica arrived at the party and walked up to their boys.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said. She put her arm around Troy's waist and kissed him.

"Hey," the three boys said in unison.

"Drinks anyone?" Claire said, with her arm around Greg.

"Hell yeah!" Jessica and Gabriella said in unison.

"I'm in!" Matt said. Greg and Troy rolled there eyes and they all walked to the bar.

Gabriella leaned over the bar and called for the bartender, "what can I get you hun?" Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Three tequila shots," she responded.

"Wo wo wo, nooo," the three boys said.

"What?" the three girls said.

"Nope sorry girls you will be drinking beer," Greg said.

"We hate beer!" Jessica said.

"We had a great night tonight; we don't need you three throwing up to ruin it," Matt said.

"We won't get sick!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah we promise," Gabriella pouted looking at Troy. The girls smiled and the boys rolled their eyes knowing this always worked.

"We will make you a compromise, vodka and cranberry," Troy said. The boys nodded.

"Finne," the girls groaned. The bartender just laughed at this. They drank, they danced, and the girls were pretty tipsy.

They were all sitting down joking around, when Claire looked up and saw Sharpay standing by the bathroom.

"Hey Gabi, Jess, come to the bathroom with me," she said in a weird tone. The boys looked at Claire confused and Jessica and Gabi followed her gaze.

"Sure!" they both exclaimed.

They all got up and were walking away when Gabi said "Wait forgot my drink!"

"Why does she need her drink to go to the bathroom?" Greg asked Troy.

"Dude, I dunno," he replied.

"I do, look who is standing right near the bathroom," he said in a scared tone.

They all looked and saw Sharpay standing there.

"Oh god," Troy said. They all leapt out of their seats and started to follow the girls.

The three girls linked arms, Gabriella in the middle, linked arms and walked towards Sharpay. As they approached her Gabriella purposely stumbled and spilled her drink all over her.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I am so sorry Sharpay, I really am," Gabriella said in a fake tone.

"Yeah sorry she is really drunk," Claire said.

"It was a complete accident," Jessica said.

"I am sure it was," Sharpay said coldly and Gabriella just smiled, "God you are such a bitch!" she stomped.

"Gotta get to know me," Gabriella shot back smiling.

Sharpay stomped off the bathroom to clean off her shirt. Then the boys walked up to them, they had seen everything but hadn't made it there in time to stop them.

"Why did Sharpay just run to the bathroom?" Matt asked.

"Gabi accidentally spilled her drink on her," Claire replied.

"Ahh, accidentally?" Greg said.

"Yep," she said happily, "and my drink is all gone so I am going to get another one!" The girls laughed and they all brushed past the boys to make their way to the bar.

_Who is that girl and what has she done with Gabi?_

"Our girlfriends are evil," Troy said to the two boys.

"No man your girlfriend is evil," Matt said patting him on the back.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Yeah, who knew Gabi would do something like that, she also tripped her after the game."

Troy put his head down and whispered, "Yeah who knew."

**Please R&R…The big fights coming up next!**


	8. March Madness

**The New Girls on Campus**

**March Madness**

**Rating: Teen**

Hey Troy," Matt said as they were playing video games in their room.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why is Gabi so afraid of Sharpay? Or why does she want to 'bring her down' as Jessica says," he asked. Matt was more mature than Greg and could actually be a great listener, so Troy wasn't surprised when he asked him what was really going on.

Troy paused the game leaned back on the couch and sighed, "She is afraid of her because she thinks that Sharpay is the only person that could ever come between us."

"And why is she the only person that can come between you?"

"She's not but for some odd reason Gabriella thinks she is."

"Is that why she is being so, I dunno, evil" Matt said and Troy glared at him. "Come on, she tripped her, spilled a drink on her, I heard she spilled paint on her in the theater; Claire would do that maybe, but not Gabriella."

"Yeah I know," Troy sighed.

"You pissed?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "I know she doesn't like her but she is acting like a complete bitch! In high school she would roll her eyes and walk away, and yeah maybe a few times she broke into tears, but she never did anything back. I mean I guess it is okay that she is standing up for herself, but constantly humiliating her and embarrassing her?"

"Man you should say something to her."

"Yeah that would go over well," Troy scoffed.

"Do you like Sharpay?" Troy gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about look' "I mean as a friend."

"No I don't, but truthfully I didn't dislike her like I do now until I saw what she did to me and Gabi."

"But you would never like her again."

"She would have to pull a Mother Teresa act to get me to like her."

"Good, you know I have heard about your relationship with Gabi in high school but I have never heard what she was really like, besides the fact that she was a genius?"

"Dude, if the team knew this soft side you would be so screwed."

"Yeah, but they don't, and they won't. Was she the party girl she is now?"

"Hell no. She was so shy."

"Gabriella Montez? Shy?"

"Yep, hard to believe I know. Yeah, she would only come out of her shell to me and our friends. Then she would become the hyper, jumping around, acting like she was twelve. You know where her favorite place to hang out was?"

"The mall?"

"No the park, by the playground, it was great because we could act any age there. We would go from running around and joking on the swing set, to making out in a secret spot we had found," Troy lightly laughed.

"Gabriella on a swing set I can't even picture that. When did it all change?"

"Second semester senior year."

"Ahh, of course."

"At East High, everything was so focused on basketball and stuff that that is what we would do on Friday nights, and then Saturdays we would just chill or have like a dance party. But that all changed. Everybody discovered alcohol, for better or for worse," Matt just laughed at this, "and every weekend ended up to be a massive party. The funny thing was around me she was still a twelve year old. I don't know where that girl is anymore." Troy sighed.

"You miss her?"

"When she leans over a bar, shows her cleavage, and orders tequila, yeah I really do."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's all good, people change."

"Well at least it is March."

"Yep, let the madness begin." They both smiled, "and the suicides (as in running)." They both laughed and went back to our game

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Is it just me or do we never see our boyfriends anymore," Gabriella said.

"It isn't you we really don't," Jessica said.

"Come on girls you know the NCAA tournament (a.k.a. March Madness, if you didn't catch it before) is in two weeks! It is crunch time!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah," the other two girls sighed.

"Gabs I can't believe you can't go!" Claire said.

"I know, but if they make it to the Final Four I can, plus Troy will have Ice Queen there to cheer him on," she said pulling a fake smile.

"Why is she going anyways," Claire asked in disgust.

"Her brother lives in LA," she responded.

"Troy is going to be playing 24/7, nothing will happen, I mean I don't even know why we are going we aren't even going to see the boys," Jessica said to make Gabriella feel better.

"Speaking of the Ice Queen, has she been putting any moves on your man lately," Claire asked.

"I have caught her flirting with him a few times, but I always get her back, so I think she has toned it down a little bit," she replied and all the girls laughed a little bit at Gabi's antics.

"Is Troy okay with the stuff you are doing to her," Jessica asked.

"He hasn't said anything so I am assuming so."

2 WEEKS LATER

"Good luck, baby," Gabriella said kissing Troy. They were all at the airport, the team was making its way to Los Angeles to play in the NCAA Tournament.

"Thanks, I am going to miss seeing you there," he replied.

"Well, I might not be there physically, but I will be there spiritually," she said smiling.

"That is so cheesy," he replied and they laughed.

"Call me when you land?"

"Of course," he kissed her again passionately.

"Make-out session is over lets go!" Greg screamed.

They both pulled away and blushed, "I really hate you Greg," Gabriella yelled.

"Aww Gabs that hurts," he replied and they both laughed.

"Have fun back home," Troy said to her.

"Trust me I will," she said sarcastically.

"I love you."

"Love you too Troy." He kissed her once more and then he was off.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella sat in her living room to watch the game that would take Syracuse to the Final Four. She had told her mom not to disrupt her, she was always like this at his games, completely focused. It was more than just school spirit for her. She was flying back to Syracuse that night, as was the team. If they made it to the next round, it wasn't for another week, so the team planned to go back to school. If they won there would be a huge party that night, and of course they did. They were beating UCONN throughout the entire game and when the buzzer went of Gabriella screamed and the team flooded the court. She stared at the TV watching the team's celebration, waiting for them to interview Troy. She giggled happily when he came on screen.

"Here we have Troy Bolton, game MVP, and Captain of the Syracuse Orangemen, Troy what is going through your head right now?" the interviewer asked.

"Wow, I don't know this is one of the craziest moments of my life there are a thousand things going through my head at once like, I don't know what to think, I don't know if I am more excited that we won, or more excited to play UCLA next week," he responded.

"Why are you so excited to play against UCLA, they are a tough team."

"Yeah, actually I don't know if I am as excited to play the team as I am excited to play my best friend and former teammate, Chad Danforth," he responded and Gabriella laughed.

"What will that be like?"

"I don't know, I hope I don't get confused and pass the ball to him," he said and they both laugh as did Gabriella as she watched the interview, "but he is used to me beating him so I don't think he will have a problem when we do on Saturday." Gabriella laughed knowing it was true.

"Quite confident, are you?"

"Yeah, well I have a lot of faith in my team, and yeah there were a few mistakes we made tonight, but we have a week, but I will give him some credit and say he did beat me a few times. Plus it is March Madness, you never know what can happen."

"Well congrats Troy,"

"Thank you," he responded as Matt walked over and started to get asked questions. Gabriella didn't focus on Matt, she focused on Troy walking away and celebrating with the team and students. She smiled to see how happy he was. Then all of a sudden she saw a blonde girl run up to him and kiss him. Sharpay. She quickly turned off the television and sat there in shock. Tears came streaming down her face. She ran up to her room and screamed into her pillow.

"Sharpay! What the hell are you doing!" Troy exclaimed pushing her off of him.

"Finally, getting what I want after all of these years," she replied calmly.

"Well I have a girlfriend so sorry you are not getting what you wanted!" he stormed off.

"She just saw us kiss on national television, you bet your ass I am," she said smiling to herself.

Gabriella walked into the dorm and saw Jessica and Claire sitting there in deep conversation. People had been staring at Gabriella as she walked through the school, everybody had either seen or heard about the kiss.

Jessica and Claire just looked at her as she walked in.

"Did you see it?" Gabriella asked.

"No but we heard about it," Claire said in a sad tone. They both walked over to her and Jessica put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, Matt said he pushed her off of him and yelled at her before running to the locker room," Jessica said.

"Yeah, but I am so pissed right now I don't think anything can," she responded tearing up. Jessica pulled her into a hug.

"We are here for you Gabs, whatever you need," Claire said rubbing her back. "We will skip the party tonight if you want us too."

Gabriella pulled away from Jessica and looked at her two friends, "I think I need my partners in crime tonight," she said with a little smile on my face.

"That's my girl!" Claire exclaimed and they all lightly laughed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Is Sharpay here," Greg asked Troy. He just shot him a look.

"Yeah I saw her by the bar, have you talked to Gabi," Matt asked Troy.

"No I called her, but she didn't pick up," Troy said sadly.

"Ohhh, you know this party really isn't fun, nothing has happened yet, everybody is just standing around," Greg said.

"Well Matt, your dream came true, because this party just got really interesting," Matt said. The two boys followed his gaze to see Gabriella, Claire, and Jessica entering the frat house where the party was being held. Gabriella had fire in her eyes.

"Oh shit," Troy said, on impulse the three boys ran over to the girls to stop them from walking in before they saw Sharpay. Half of the people stared at the three girls, and not in a good way. Troy ran up to Gabriella.

"Gabs, I am so sorr…" he started.

"You I am talking to later," she pointed at him speaking in an angry tone, "now where is she?"

"Not here," Matt said to quickly.

"I know Sharpay, and I know she wouldn't miss this party for the world, so I am going to find her," Gabriella said. Before any of them could stop her, Gabriella had brushed by the boys and ran off to find Sharpay. They all chased after her. However, they were to slow. Gabriella walked up to Sharpay and just stood there in front of her.

"Oh Gabriella how nice to see you," she said in fake tone. Gabriella just smacked her right across the face. Several "oooo's" and "damnnn's" came from the people at the party.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Gabriella screamed.

"I am sorry Gabriella, I was just trying to give Troy a wake up call," she said calmly.

"A wake-up call? Why the hell does he need that?"

"He needs that so he can realize that you are not the one for him."

"What and you are? News-flash Sharpay, he doesn't love you! What makes you think after all these years after you flirting with him and trying to steal him away from me that he would actually like you now?" More comments came from the people in the house, but now it was more like an audience. Sharpay didn't know what to say so she just slapped Gabi across the face. At this point it was war. Gabriella pushed Sharpay into the bar behind them.

"Bitch," she mumbled.

Sharpay then lunged towards Gabriella grabbed her hair and started pulling it. Gabriella screamed and grabbed Sharpay's ponytail. Troy and Greg rushed towards the girls to pull them away from each other. But they were unsuccessful because within seconds the girls were screaming and wrestling on the floor. The now audience was cheering. Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist and pulled her away and Greg did the same to Sharpay. Both girls arms and legs were flailing about still trying to hit each other but the boys were too strong.

"Stop!" Matt screamed. Everybody in the room stood there in silence. Both girls stood there just panting. Matt walked in between the two of them.

"Sharpay, I don't know you but from what I have heard, you have been trying to destroy Troy and Gabi's relationship for a long time," Matt said looking at her.

"That is because they are completely wrong for each other!" she exclaimed. Gabriella lunged towards her but Troy held her back.

"Gabi stop!" Matt exclaimed and she did. He turned back to Sharpay, "I disagree with you Sharpay, because I have never seen too people so in love in my entire life. And I think you see that too but you just won't admit it to yourself, and now I think it is time for you to. And what has gotten into you Gabriella," Matt said turning towards her.

"That bitch is what has gotten into me," she exclaimed. Everybody just looked at her like she was crazy. Sharpay tried to escape Greg's arms but it didn't work.

"I know she tried to destroy your relationship with Troy, but public humiliation is not the Gabriella I know or the one that Troy knows, is it Troy?"

"No." Gabriella turned to him with an 'are you kidding me look' and he ignored it.

"So you two need to get over yourselves, because this is pretty damn stupid. Sharpay, you knew that stunt you pulled tonight wasn't gonna get you Troy, and Gabi you knew embarrassing Sharpay wasn't going to make anything better." Matt said. Both girls stormed off in an opposite directions. Claire and Jessica chased after Gabriella. The crowd parted like the red sea to let them through. The silence turned into little murmurs among the crowd.

"Thanks man," Troy said walking over to Matt.

"Now go find her, you guys have some things to talk about, and before Jessica and Claire convince her to come back in here and kill Sharpay," Matt said.

"Yeah thanks man," Troy hurried off to find his girl.

Claire and Jessica found Gabriella sitting on the curb in front of the frat house that was a few houses down. The streets were empty because everybody was outside. She was sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Gabriella are you okay?" Claire asked. Just as she was about to respond Troy came up behind Claire and Jessica.

"You know what girls, let me take care of this," he said.

"Bye guys," they said in unison quietly. Troy just nodded his head. The two girls walked away.

"Sooo," Troy said sitting down next to her, "that was quite a show you put on back there."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Why did you do it, the old Gabriella would have talked to me first and heard what happened," he said.

"I heard what happened, you pushed her off and yelled at her before running into the locker room," she said looking at him.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I did. You knew it meant nothing Gabs, you knew I didn't want that kiss and you also knew that she was never going to get me, but you still yelled at her and hit her."

"What are you her lawyer?"

"No I am just trying to find out why you have been the way you have been the past few months."

"Acting like what," she asked but knew what he was talking about.

"So evil," he responded. She just put her head down cause she agreed.

"You know the other day I was thinking about what would have happened if you had pulled these things while we were at East High," Troy said and she looked at him, "and I realized that even if you wanted to, we would have stopped you. Because we all knew that you are better than that."

"Yeah, but we aren't at East High anymore," she replied.

"Yeah, but what I also realized is that not only did we know that you were better than that, you did too. You would have been the bigger person and walked away. And I know you have had a lot of anger building up against her over the past few years, but it wasn't right."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled.

"And truthfully, as much as I dislike Sharpay, I was pretty pissed off at the fact that you did those things." She had tears in her eyes, upset that she had disappointed him, "and Matt was the one who brought it up."

"He noticed too?" she asked wiping a tear away.

"Yeah he did, and he asked me what you were like in high school," she had a kind of worried look on her face, "and I told him that you were amazing. You were this shy girl who would only open up to me and your friends, and when you did, you were so much fun. You would be hyper and jump around, and you weren't afraid to act like you were twelve. I told him about the times we would just mess around at the park," she smiled at this memory.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I am telling you this, because I miss the girl I fell in love with at the ski lodge," he replied, holding her hand and interlocking her fingers with his. Gabriella bowed her head.

"I miss her too," she mumbled, but he couldn't hear. He lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

"Hmm?"

"I miss her too," she said. "I miss playing stupid games with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke. I miss the parties after your games, the scholastic decathlon team, the summers by the pool all day, and most of all just being twelve with you." At this point tears were streaming down her face.

He lightly kissed her on the lips, "What are we going to do about the party girl who shows her cleavage to get tequila?" he said and she laughed.

"Well how about I will only wear low cut shirts for you and drinking is for special occasions, I don't really like it that much anyways." She replied.

"Claire and Jessica?"

"They are my friends, but I don't have to do whatever they do," she replied.

"I like it," he said. He leaned into kiss her but started tickling her.

"Troy! Troy!" she said laughing, "Stop! I can't breath!"

"Say Troy is the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world," he said.

"Troy is the worst boyfriend in the world," she said giggling. He just started to tickle her more.

"Are you guys five?" Matt said. They looked up to see Matt, Greg, Claire, and Jessica standing there.

"Yep," they said in unison.

"We are going to head back, you wanna come." Greg asked.

"Sure," Troy responded. Greg held out his hand and helped him up. Troy just started to walk away.

"Troy!" she whined.

"You called me the worst boyfriend in the whole world," he replied shrugging.

"Ok fine you are the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world," she said deadpan.

"I would have liked it with more enthusiasm but I will take it." He held out his hand and pulled her up. As soon as she stood up he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Troy!" she yelled.

"Sorry hun, you should have said it with more enthusiasm," he replied.

"Troy put me down now!" she said flailing her arms and legs all over, he just laughed.

"Fine, be that way but you aren't getting any tonight," she said. With that he automatically put her down. Everybody just laughed.

**Please R&R…This was a long chapter I did it like this just in case I didn't have time to write another one but I probably will. About the NCAA Tournament, there was a big celebration because they won their bracket or division. You might be thinking they came home right after the game and partied, but that is what UCLA did when they made it to the Final Four.**


	9. Lovers and Friends

**The New Girls on Campus**

**Lovers and Friends**

**Rating: Teen**

The next day Gabriella walked into the theater and went backstage. It was empty, except for a blonde girl sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. Gabriella knew she would have to talk to her at one point so it was stupid to walk away.

"Hi Sharpay," she said quietly walking over to her.

"Oh, hi, Gabriella," she said looking up.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied and Gabi sat in the chair across from her. They both started to speak at once, which made them laugh a little bit.

"Can I go first?" Sharpay said,

"Yeah, go ahead," Gabriella said sweetly.

"You know in high school I got everything I wanted," she started and Gabriella nodded, "but the one thing I never got was Troy. And I knew he didn't like me but then I thought that maybe there was some possibility we would get together. Then you came along, and I heard you and Troy sing together and saw your chemistry, and I knew that I would never be a lead again. And it was the one thing I had, so I thought if I split you two up I would be able to do the one thing I love most."

"I am sorry about that, I didn't know you cared that much about losing the part, I thought you just wanted Troy," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, so that is why I was so mean, to you I am sorry," Sharpay said.

"It's ok, but I haven't really been the nicest person these past few months, I guess I was just so pissed off that you came here," she replied, "so I am sorry about humiliating you."

"Truce?" Sharpay asked.

"Truce," Gabi replied. They both laughed a little. "So I am starving you wanna go pick up some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure," Sharpay said and they both got up and walked out of the theater.

"You know I secretly always wanted to get in a bitch fight at a party," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, me too," Sharpay said and they both laughed, "by the way you are strong."

"Pshh, so are you you," Gabriella said and they both giggled again.

"Am I hallucinating or are you two not only having a civil conversation, but laughing as well," Troy said. They both looked up and laughed at his confused face.

"Well me and Gabriella called a truce," Sharpay said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, we realized that all the fighting has been pretty stupid," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, well we are going to lunch do you want to join us?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Sure, so Sharpay, you coming to the game?" he asked her.

"I dunno," she replied.

"You should, I know someone who is going who would love to see you," he replied.

"Oh my god Zeke is coming!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy nodded.

"He wants to see me?" Sharpay asked him confused.

"That man is in love with you," Troy responded and Sharpay smiled.

"Well I will think about it," she said. They all walked in silence and Sharpay looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"You two make an amazing couple, you always have and you always will," she said.

Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other. "Thanks, that means a lot," Troy said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

LOS ANGELES, STAPLES CENTER

It was Syracuse vs. UCLA, and it was the biggest game of the year. Who ever won would be the national champions. (A/N: I said in the last chapter that Syracuse will be playing UCLA, in the final four. However, I am changing that, because I want them to play against each other in the championship). Gabriella was sitting with Troy's parents, she wanted to focus on the game, and not be distracted by the crazy students. ABC had also told them that the camera might find them during the game. Both teams were warming up before the game.

Troy stood in the middle of the court about to do another drill. He turned around and saw Chad standing opposite him.

"Wait one second," he said to Matt who just nodded, "hey Chad." Chad turned around and saw Troy standing there. They both walked over and met at the center court.

They clapped hands and hugged each other. "It is good to see you man," Troy said.

"Yeah, it is good to see you too," Chad replied.

"Can you believe we are about to play in an NCAA championship game," Troy said lightly laughing.

"Hell no, especially against each other," Chad replied and they both laughed, "Oh hey what the hell was that 'he is used to me beating him' bs you said in that interview?"

"Oh you saw that," he said smiling.

"Yeah, I did, I saw what happened after too," Chad said.

"Yeah," Troy murmured.

"How did Gabi take it?"

"Well lets just say there was a little bit of a wrestling match at the victory party," Troy sighed.

"Are you serious," Chad said and Troy nodded shamefully, "that is actually kind of hot."

"It would have been hot if I wasn't so damn pissed off," Troy replied.

"Who started it?" Chad asked Troy just gave him a look, "Gabriella!"

"Yep," he sighed.

"Wow, didn't know Gabi was like that."

"Yeah, that is nothing to the public humiliation she was pulling on Sharpay," Chad's jaw dropped, "yeah, well on the bright side, I talked to her, and the old Gabi is back."

"You mean twelve year-old Gabi?" Chad asked and Troy nodded, "Thank god I wasn't a fan of party-girl Gabi."

"You and me both," Troy sighed and looked away they stood there in silence for a second, "why are we talking about girls when we are about to play the biggest game of our lives?" Troy asked.

Chad lightly laughed, "Well what did we talk about before our East High games?"

"Gabs and Tay," Troy responded.

"Yeah, so I guess it is okay," he said and they both laughed.

"Well I just wanted to say that no matter who wins today, you will always be my teammate and best friend," Troy said.

"Yeah, thanks man," Chad replied.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"I think so," Chad replied. They both started to walk away.

"Troy," Chad called and he turned around, "Getcha head in the game." Troy smiled and went back to his team.

"What was that about," Greg asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to him," Troy said. Greg passed him the ball and Troy went for a lay-up. Of course he made it.

"Gabriella!" Mrs. Bolton yelled waving. She saw her and made her way up her seats.

"Hey! How are you honey?" Mrs. Bolton asked hugging her.

"Good. Really nervous," she replied.

"Well don't worry, you aren't the only one Jack is going out of his mind," Mrs. Bolton (or I am just going to call her Susan for now).

"Ok good," Gabriella laughed.

"Hi Gabi," Jack said from behind her.

"Oh, hi Jack," she said turning around.

"You as nervous as I am?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"Well good then we can, be nervous together," Jack said and she laughed.

"Did you see Troy today?" Susan asked Gabi.

"Yeah, I saw him this morning," she replied.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"Good, a little nervous, but really excited," she replied.

"Oh good," Susan said.

The game started off and after the first half UCLA was beating Syracuse 54-50. It was a back and forth game, both teams were very strong. Gabi and Jack went to get food during halftime.

"Is it just me or is it so weird seeing Chad and Troy play against each other?" she asked him.

"You have no idea how weird, I was their coach for 6 years, and before that I saw them play on the same team every year," he said. "God I remember when we won our first championship."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah that was a great day."

"And you guys stopped the game so you and Troy could try out for the musical," Jack laughed.

"Yep," she laughed, "it will always be known as triple win day."

"What?"

"They won the game, we won the scholastic decathlon, and me and Troy got the leads in the musical." She responded.

"Ahhh, well it would have been a quadruple win if Chad hadn't interrupted when Troy tried to kiss you." Gabriella laughed and blushed.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I miss East High."

"I miss having you guys there," Jack said.

The second half began and it once again went back and forth. Gabriella got so nervous that every time Troy shot the ball she grabbed on to Susan's hand.

"Umm, Jack," Gabriella mumbled.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Have you ever seen Chad play like this," she whispered.

"No, I haven't" he said in shock, "but Chad is an adrenalin junkie, so I guess we really shouldn't be that surprised."

Syracuse was down by 2 with 3 seconds left and they had the ball. Gabriella and Susan were holding on to each other for dear life.

"I can't watch," Gabriella said and put her head down.

Matt passed the ball to Troy who shot it with one second left. Susan squeezed her hand tighter and Gabriella glanced up to see the ball go in the hoop. The place erupted in cheers. Syracuse had won. It took a second for it all to sink in though.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed. They jumped up and all hugged each other.

The Syracuse bench had flooded the court as well as tons of TV cameras and photographers. It was the craziest thing anybody had ever seen. Troy caught Chad looking at the team's celebration. He broke free of the mob and walked over to him.

"Dude, since when could you play like that," Troy said walking over to him. Chad laughed and they hugged each other.

"Congrats man, you played a great game," Chad said.

"Thanks, but I am sorry, it must suck, you really deserve this," he said seriously.

"Yeah we lost whatever, but my best friend just won the NCAA tournament, so I am happy," Chad said.

"Thanks man," he said and glanced toward the bleachers, and saw his parents and Gabriella. Chad followed his gaze.

"Dude, go. Now." Troy laughed and patted him on the back, Chad just smiled.

Troy busted through the chairs and ran toward the bleachers. He ran up towards their seats, trying not to knock down people. But many people were staring and had cleared the way for him to get through. He wrapped his arms around his dad.

"Thanks, Dad for everything," Troy said.

"No son, thank you," he said patting his back and tearing up.

He let his son go and Troy hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations honey, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," he said. She broke the hug and looked and saw Gabriella standing there. He just looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and shook her head, lightly laughing. They just stood there for a moment looking at each other. Then she jumped into his arms, and he kissed her. Little did they know everybody was staring at them.

"You actually did it," she said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it with out you," he said and kissed her again.

"Bye the way guys," Susan said and they pulled away and looked at her, "you are on the jumbotron." They both looked and saw themselves on the huge screen that was in the middle of the stadium. They both just laughed and Gabi blushed.

"You should get down there," she said.

"Only if you come with me," he replied.

"Well, I guess I could do that," she said. He took her hand and led her down to the court. The people in the aisles parted like the red sea to let them through. As soon as they got down to the court, Troy and Gabriella were completely surrounded. Troy hugged Matt and Greg, and some of the rest of the players while Troy was pulled away to do an interview. Then he was called over because they were going to do the Trophy presentation. The coach received the championship trophy and passed it to Troy who passed it to the rest of the team.

"No this is a big surprise," announcer said sarcastically, "tonight's MVP, the guy who had 34 points tonight, and 12 rebounds, captain Troy Bolton." Troy went up to him, received the trophy and shook the commissioner's hand.

"So Troy how does this feel?" the guy asked on stage.

"Oh my god, amazing, but there are so many thoughts going through my head right now I don't even know what to say," he replied.

"Is there anyone you would like to thank?"

"Umm, yeah, well first my coach and team, I mean without you guys on and off the court I wouldn't be here tonight, my best friend and former teammate, UCLA's Chad Danforth, for giving me a run for my money tonight. I don't know what I would do without you, but I will probably kill you when I am sore tomorrow. And of course my mother, who has always been there for me, my dad you have been the best coach I have ever heard, and last but definitely not least my beautiful girlfriend Gabriella, I love you to death and now that the season is over I can spend all my time with you."

"Oh yeah, that was quite a show you put on with your girlfriend a few minutes ago."

"What can I say man, I always like to give these great fans a good show," Troy replied.

"Well you certainly did tonight," he said, "so Troy the burning question…"

"We already discussed the fact that I have a girlfriend," he said laughing.

The interviewer laughed, "yeah well the girls at Syracuse are really pissed off right now, but anyways,"

"Yeah,"

"Are we gonna be seeing you back in this tournament next year or will you be heading to the NBA?"

"Ahh, that question," he sighed.

"Yep," everybody was on there seats waiting to hear an answer.

"Come on man, you think after tonight I could leave these guys?" Troy said smiling. The Syracuse fans erupted and cheers and Troy laughed.

"So that is a no."

"Yeah, I am still young and I want to get an education," he replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Gabriella Montez! I saw you roll your eyes!" Everybody laughed. "But yeah, I am staying."

"Well good, congrats Troy," he said.

"Thank you," he replied and walked off the stage. He joined the team in their celebration.

"Hey, did you forget I was here?" Gabriella said from behind him.

"Of course not," he said and bent down and kissed her. "Marry me," he mumbled.

"What?" she said.

"I said…I said marry me," he louder. Her jaw dropped and then she smiled. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes it is," she said and kissed him again. They stood there passionately kissing on the court, thousands of people around them screaming and cheering, but to them, they were completely alone.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter soon!**


End file.
